Sufrimiento e indiferencia
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: El sufrimiento de Lily y la indiferencia de Rose están matando a Scorpius. ¿Con quién se quedará?


**Sufrimiento e indiferencia**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Si fuera J.K Rowling, ya habría comprado a Green Day y los haría darme conciertos privados. _[Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todo le pertenece a ella, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro]

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy estaba profundamente enamorado de Rose Weasley. La pelirroja de ojos celestes. La hermosa Rose. La dulce Rose. La adorada Rose.

Pero ella no lo quería. Ya no sentía lo que había sentido antes, cuando había salido con él en cuarto año. Rose estaba enamorada de Lorcan, uno de los gemelos Scamander.

Seguía siendo su amiga, por supuesto. Pero no lo amaba. Su corazón pertenecía a ese encantador y extraño chico, hijo de una madre aún más extraña y de un padre aún más encantador.

Cerca de ellos, en la casa de los leones, una loca chica, también pelirroja, de ojos oscuros pero brillantes, sufría. Sufría porque Scorpius no la amaba y amaba a su prima. Sí, Lily Luna Potter estaba enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy.

Sufría porque Scorpius la trataba como una hermana, sólo una amiga. Sufría porque él no la amaba como amaba a Rose. Sufría porque ella era su prima y él siempre la querría a ella. Y sufría porque Scorpius sabía que Lily estaba enamorada de él, pero no hacía nada para ayudarla a superarlo, nada para intentar que ella no sufriera. Todo lo contrario. Era demasiado cariñoso con ella, demasiado amistoso. Demasiado malvado.

Pero él no notaba el sonrojo de la cara de Lily cada vez que él le hablaba. No notaba la parálisis de ella cuando sus manos se encontraban accidentalmente. No notaba la pequeña gota de sudor que recorría su frente cada vez que estaban demasiado cerca. No notaba la cara de Lily, triste y consumida, al estar demasiado obsesionado con Rose.

Scorpius sólo pensaba en Rose. Su cabeza estaba atiborrada de los recuerdos con ella, de su mirada, de su risa, su bondad y demás virtudes que Scorpius veía en ella.

¿Y Lily?

Lily también tenía la cabeza atiborrada. Atiborrada de Scorpius, de su manera de hablar, de los momentos juntos, de cuando la defendió de la tonta de Peony Parkinson, la hija de Pansy Parkinson, que la atacó con un hechizo, de sus ojos grises, grandes y expresivos, de lo bueno que era con ella, todo lo relacionado con Scorpius ella lo retenía.

Lily también estaba empezando a desarrollar unos pequeños celos hacía Rose. Era su prima, pero eso no le iba a impedir sentirse celosa, porque eso no es algo que se puede manejar. Lily se sentía mal, se sentía terriblemente mal. No podía dejar de compararse con Rose y darse cuenta de que Rose, en su opinión, era mil veces mejor que ella.

Si Lily era linda, Rose era hermosa. Si Lily era graciosa, Rose era un payaso. Si Lily era inteligente, Rose era una sabelotodo. Si Lily era algo, para ella, Rose lo era más y mejor.

Y así iban pasando los meses. Lily quería a Scorpius. Scorpius quería a Rose. Y Rose quería a Lorcan.

La indiferencia de Rose iba matando de a poco a Scorpius, que cada día se esforzaba por entenderla, por enamorarla, por intentar volver a conquistarla.

Pero no dio resultado. Rose empezó a salir con Lorcan, que también estaba enamorado de ella, desde cuarto. Eso destruyó del todo a Scorpius que no lo pudo soportar y que comenzaba a despreciar a sus amigos y amigas por acostarse en la cama de su habitación y pensar en ella.

Al igual que Lily, que no podía hacer otra cosa que tirarse en su cama, ignorar a sus compañeras y pensar, pensar en Scorpius, en Rose, en todo.

Se sentía triste y por momentos, cada vez mayores, furiosa. No lo entendía. Si Rose no amaba a Scorpius, ¿por qué él la seguía queriendo? ¿Por qué se seguía lastimando? No entendía que lo mismo le sucedía a ella. Pero tan cegada estaba por el amor.

En Hogwarts, nadie sospechaba que Lily, de a poco, se iba consumiendo, porque la pequeña Potter era una experta en fingir que se sentía bien, cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

Pero un día se hartó.

Y cuando Scorpius fue a hablarle de Rose, como siempre, ella, totalmente fuera de sí, le gritó:

—¿Sabes qué? Me tienes harta. Harta, harta, harta. Harta de que no te des cuenta de lo que me pasa, harta de que te la pases hablando de Rose. Harta de que te la pases molestándome, siendo un estúpido imbécil conmigo. Harta de tus acciones, harta de que seas egocéntrico y no te des cuenta de que, por pensar en mi querida prima, descuidas a todos tus amigos. Harta de estar enamorada de ti y que no me prestes atención. Vos y Rose se pueden ir bien a la mierda, porque me tienen harta. Dejame en paz, aléjate y no me vuelvas a hablar nunca más.

Y dicho esto, con lágrimas en los ojos, se fue corriendo a uno de los corredores menos frecuentados, cerca de las cocinas, para poder descargarse y llorar en paz.

Scorpius, en su habitación reflexionó sobre las palabras de Lily, que seguían oyéndose en su cabeza: _"Por pensar en mi querida prima descuidas a todos tus amigos…" "Enamorada de ti…" "Déjame en paz…"_

Al día siguiente, Scorpius se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw, para hablar con Rose, sabiendo que Lily lo vería, y mientras saludaba a la ravenclaw y charlaban, de tanto en tanto, lanzaba discretas miradas hacía la mesa de Gryffindor. Ella no lo miró, estaba muy ocupada hablando animadamente con Hugo Weasley, su primo, y con un chico que no pudo identificar. Ese chico, aunque solo hablaba con Lily, hizo sentir a Scorpius extrañamente enojado. Y quizás, si no hubiera estado tan distraído, hubiera notado las insistentes miradas, que de tanto en tanto, Lily le lanzaba.

Así fueron pasando los días. Cada intento de Scorpius por acercarse a Lily fue infructuoso, ya que cada vez que se acercaba, Lily se alejaba de él como si tuviera una grave enfermedad. Cada día, sus intentos por hablarle se volvían complicados, porque Lily era muy temperamental, y en los últimos días se había hartado y le había lanzado un hechizo de moco-murciélagos.

Básicamente no podía entender como su alejamiento hacía que se sintiera mal, irritable y molesto. Estaba tan concentrado pensando en cómo volver a hablar con Lily, que su obsesión por Rose iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Y así era. Un día despertó y se dió cuenta que no le costaba olvidar, lo que le costaba era recordar. Rose ya era parte de su pasado y ella sería muy feliz con Lorcan, y no se arruinaría la vida lamentándose por un amor no correspondido.

Pero su repentino desenamoramiento, no hacía que Lily le volviera a hablar. No hacía que lo volviera a mirar con esos ojos brillantes y marrones que tenía. No hacía que le volviera a explicar Pociones con esa voz divertida que tenía. No hacía que Lily lo volviera a querer.

Sin pensar en que ella estaba enamorada de él, se puso a reflexionar sobre la pequeña, que cada día lo hacía sufrir más y más.

—_Si está enamorada de mí, ¿por qué me ignora?_ —dijo una voz en su cabeza, extrañamente socarrona.

—_Quizás, porque lo único que hacías era hablar de Rose —_respondió otra voz, que parecía más simple, más humilde.

—_Pero ella me quiere, no puede no hablarme —_exclamó altaneramente la primera voz.

—_Yo creo que se enojó demasiado. ¿No recuerdas? "…Dejame en paz..." "_…_Harta, harta, harta…"_ —reflexionó la humilde voz.

—_¿Por qué me siento tan mal? Sólo me está ignorando, ¿por qué me duele tanto?_ —volvió a preguntar la primera vocecita, ahora como si estuviera enferma.

—_Y… no sé. Quizás siempre la amaste, pero tu obsesión por Rose te cegaba. En estos meses hiciste las cosas bastante mal. A ella también le debió doler que solo hablaras de su prima —_dijo la voz.

Entonces lo entendió. Entendió porque no podía alejarse de ella. Entendió porque verla con sus amigos lo molestaba de sobremanera. Entendió porque le gustaba Rose. Una versión un poco más grande de Lily. Entendió todo. Entendió que su amor por Lily Luna Potter era más grande que su obsesión por Rose Weasley.

Trazó un plan. Un plan para que Lily se diera cuenta que no estaba enamorado de Rose, que la amaba a ella. Tardó un poco en convencer a Hugo y a Albus. James no quiso saber nada. Pero todas las primas de Lily sí. Y todos lo ayudaron. Le dieron los consejos necesarios. El coraje necesario. Y por sobre todas las cosas, le dieron la amistad Potter-Weasley, necesaria para poder entender mejor a Lily.

A la semana siguiente, el plan debía concretarse.

Lily tenía que ser llevada a un aula, el aula de Transformaciones, por sus primas. Hecho. No era tan difícil. Roxanne la convenció diciéndole que le tenía que mostrar una táctica de Quidditch impensada para Slytherin. A Lily se le iluminaron los ojos cuando oyó eso y la acompañó sin oponer resistencia.

Mientras tanto, Albus y Hugo debían distraer a McGonagall, para que no se acercara a su aula. Hecho. Los hijos de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley podían hacer eso y más. Con solo decirle que Peeves estaba haciendo travesuras en las cocinas fue suficiente. Convencer a Peeves de que, en verdad hiciera trastadas en las cocinas fue difícil. Oh, sí, todavía tenían manchas de tinta por toda la cara.

Cuando Lily entró al aula de Transformaciones, Molly Weasley cerró la puerta con un hechizo dejando a Lily sola. O eso creyó ella hasta ver a Scorpius salir de la oscuridad del lugar

—¿Qué haces aquí? No sé si entendes que quiero que me dejes en paz —exclamó Lily cuando lo vió. Se acercó a la puerta e intento abrir, sin saber que estaba cerrada—. Mierda —masculló por lo bajo—, encerrada y, encima, con Malfoy.

Se sentó en un banco y se dispuso a esperar a que un milagro hiciera que la puerta se abriera y pudiera escapar de esa pesadilla.

Scorpius parecía tranquilo. Claro, Lily no sabía que Scorpius estaba enamorado de ella y que tenía mucho miedo de que su plan no funcionara, que ella lo odiara más, que todos los demás lo odiaran más y que no pudiera hacer nada...

—Lily —empezó Scorpius—, me estuviste ignorando durante cuatro semanas… No sé si…

—¿No sabes qué? Sí, te estuve ignorando —lo interrumpió ella, muy molesta, balanceando los pies mientras se miraba las uñas—. ¿Siete hechizos de moco-murciélagos no te bastaron para entender que quiero que dejes de hablarme? ¿Quieres ver si una maldición te hace entender? —preguntó Lily, sacando la varita de su bolsillo y apuntándolo—. No sería la primera vez que tienes la cara llena de moco, porque así es tu cara habitualmente.

—Lily, baja esa varita —susurró Scorpius con una voz amenazante, para nada intimidado con las palabras de Potter. Ya estaba acostumbrado, no por nada era su mejor amigo.

Lily retrocedió un poco. No sabía en qué momento se había levantado de la mesa, pero ahora estaba parada frente al pizarrón del aula intentando alejarse de Malfoy. Scorpius se acercó a ella, separando la distancia que había entre ellos y le tomó las manos haciéndole soltar la varita.

—¿Qué haces? Suéltame —chilló Lily intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre del joven, que la miraba con una mezcla de furia y enojo, mientras levantaba la varita de la chica del suelo y se la guardaba en el bolsillo de la túnica—. No me obligues a pegarte una patada

—No me vas a pegar una patada. Te vas a callar, te vas a tranquilizar y me vas a escuchar.

Scorpius la soltó y la hizo sentarse en una silla. Lily negó con la cabeza y se despatarró en el suelo esperando escuchar alguna estupidez, como las que Scorpius solía decir. Ya se lo imaginaba: _"Necesito ayuda con Rose", "No sabes cuánto la extraño"_. Se rió mentalmente.

—Lily, sé que durante estos meses lo único que hice fue hablar de tu prima —Lily bufó—, pero, no era mi intención lastimarte y…

—¿Qué tu intención no era lastimarme? —explotó la pelirroja, parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, con claras intenciones de intentar abrirla y salir de allí lo más pronto posible—. No sabes lo que siento, lo que me hiciste sentir y…

—Lily —interrumpió él—, dejame terminar, por favor. Después grítame, haz lo que quieras.

Lily se volvió a sentar en el suelo y, con una mirada aburrida y frustrada, se dispuso a escucharlo.

—Lily —comenzó por tercera vez, dispuesto a hechizarla si lo volvía a interrumpir—, sé que durante estos meses, mi obsesión por Rose me estuvo cegando. Ella ya no me gusta —Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero escéptica. _"Puras mentiras"_, pensó_—. _Me gusta alguien que, aunque no tuviera mucha paciencia, me escuchó y me acompañó. Alguien que en unos pocos meses se volvió mi mejor amiga. Alguien —vaciló antes de volver a hablar— que es más que una amiga para mí. Nunca me di cuenta de que la amaba. Pero como ahora estoy encerrado con esa persona, se lo tenía que decir.

Lily se quedó de piedra. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Es decir, ¡Scorpius Malfoy, el perrito faldero de Rose Weasley, acababa de confesarle que la amaba! A menos que se lo dijera a la estatua atrás de ella. Pero, ¿cómo diablos había pasado eso? ¿Cómo él se había enamorado de ella? En verdad, Scorpius siempre había sentido algo por ella. Pero ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Scorpius siempre la ayudaba en Encantamientos sin pedirle nada a cambio. Siempre la defendía de los chicos que la hacían sentir mal. Vivían contándose historias sentados en la escalera del cuarto piso, donde nadie los veía. Ella lo ayudaba con Transformaciones, porque él era terriblemente malo con esa materia, eran confidentes, mejores amigos. Lo eran todo y a la vez no eran nada.

Scorpius se acercó a Lily, que seguía completamente sorprendida y sin habla, y le dijo suavemente, con miedo a la reacción de Lily:

—¿Qué piensas?

—¿Conspiraste con toda mi familia para decirme eso? —Lily habló lentamente, pero no con dureza ni con enojo, sino con simple curiosidad.

—Bueno —Scorpius sonrió culpable—, James no quiso saber nada.

Lily pasó su peso de un pie a otro mientras meditaba, con ojos dubitativos: ¿Verdad? ¿Mentira? ¿Locura? ¿Engaño? Finalmente se decidió y, mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo:

—No te creo —Scorpius se quedó helado y puso una mueca de horror—, siempre fuiste un bromista y cómo sabes que me gustas me haces esto para ilusionarme y después seguir hablando de Rose como siempre haces. Y…

Scorpius, harto de su palabrerío y de que no le creyera, la besó. Así de simple. Para callarla. Y para demostrarle que no estaba haciendo una broma esta vez.

Lily se liberó del beso, muy sorprendida. ¿Así que el imbécil de Malfoy no mentía? _"Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía!",_ dijo la conciencia de Potter.

—Está bien, está bien, te creo, te creo —chilló feliz, dichosa, alegre. Y se lanzó contra él para seguir besando esos labios que tanto tiempo había deseado.

Salieron del aula tomados de la mano, sin importarles que en Hogwarts empezaran a murmurar: ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Scorpius no estaba enamorado de Rose? ¿Está saliendo con Potter? ¿Potter y Malfoy? ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?

Pero a ellos no les importaba. La presencia del otro les bastaba. Todo terminó bien para ellos. También para Rose y Lorcan, ya que hablamos de finales felices.

Pero Lily y Scorpius compartían algo muy especial: un amor sincero, divertido y eterno. Eterno como sus peleas. Eterno como sus reconciliaciones. Eterno como las miradas. Eterno como sus besos. Eterno. Siempre. Su amor sería eterno. Oh, sí, claro. Y total y completamente imposible.

* * *

—Malfoy y Potter —musitó Lorcan, rodeando a su novia con los brazos, mientras miraba a Lily y a Scorpius reír por las tonterías de la Gryffindor, sentados en el pasillo de el aula de Transformaciones—, ¿quién lo diría?

—Yo lo diría —respondió Rose, abrazándolo y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

* * *

_Bueno, hola de nuevo a todos… :D Aquí vengo de nuevo, con mi pareja preferida de toda la vida: Lily&Scorpius. Básicamente desde el principio hasta la parte en que Lily le grita es lo que me viene pasando en la vida desde hace nueve meses (todo un parto) (ba dum tss)_

_La idea era hacer un final melancólico y dramático, pero no sirvo para eso… :D_

_Espero que la historia les guste tanto como me gusto escribirla a mi… Juli_

* * *

_Historia reeditada el 02/07/13: Ha pasado bastante tiempo. Las cosas han cambiado, ya no me gusta, odio todo, amo escribir, pero las cosas cambian, ¿no? Quién diría que la niña que subió esta historia el 30/11/12 cambiaría tanto, ¿no? Que su mejor amiga dejaría de serlo, que sería otra, que se volvería una pequeña solitaria... Sí, mi vida es una mierda. Pero escribir me alegra :D_


End file.
